


Scottish Pipes

by lielabell



Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: M/M, PWP, we almost died sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to this prompt: WE ALMOST DIED sex -- Kirk/anybody!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scottish Pipes

It had been a long day. A very long day. A day in which Jim had almost died. So, of course, he decided to end it with some 'thank god we're still alive sex.' Unfortunately, the not dying bit of the day actually involved saving what amounted to a small army of civilians and that lead to overcrowding and even the captain wasn't immune from having to double up room wise, so that sex? He wasn't exactly sure where it could take place.

Luckily enough for him, he had a miracle worker for a chief engineer. And the Enterprise had big pipes. Really big pipes. Big enough for two full grown men to go at it like, well, they had just cheated death.

"You're a genius," Jim breathed, catching Scotty's leg and hoisting it higher on his hip.

The smaller man laughed. "Tell me something I don't know, man."

Jim paused, pulled back slightly and glanced up. "I've never had sex in a pipe before."

"Well then, you've never lived, have you?"

Jim snorted and thought for half a moment about making some sort of comment about big pipes and body parts, something about being hilt deep in some of the finest pipes Scotland had ever produced, but then Scotty did that thing with his mouth and Jim lost his train of thought completely.


End file.
